


Stone Cold

by JahStorybook



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dad Spy, Light Angst, M/M, Might add Scout/Medic, Red Spy is Scout's dad, Scout doesn't know, Scout has Frost powers, Slow Burn, Sniper has fire powers, Some Humor, Speeding Bullet (Team Fortress 2), Spy's meddling traumatizes Scout, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JahStorybook/pseuds/JahStorybook
Summary: Two words. Super Powers. Blu Scout and Red Sniper being polar opposites but somehow making it work. Might be some Red Scout/Blu Medic in the later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much reuse my names for my tf2 characters in all my stories. Unless otherwise stated, Red Scout is Dash, Blu Scout is Jeremy, Red Spy is Rene, Blu Spy is Leo, Blu Medic is Klaus, Red Medic is Heinrich, Red Sniper is Jack, and Blu Scout's mom is Laine. Sorry if you disagree with my choices

Unsurprisingly, it was freezing when I woke up. Over the past few weeks I had grown accustomed to waking up to the cold. I groaned, tugging at my blanket only to find it was frozen solid, stiff from the ice caked up on it. I kicked it off me, grumbling to myself about never catching a break while I sat up and brushed the frost off my thick sweater, feeling the chill as deep as my bones.

There were no windows in my room, but I had kept my desk lamp on in an attempt to simulate sunlight. The orange bulb giving off just the faintest warmth made the room feel more livable but ultimately grew cold if I put my hand too close to it. Kicking my cold sweat pants off and quickly slipping into some heavier pants and pulling some socks on I remembered that we were capturing points today, which meant a decent amount of running for me. As warm as these pants would be, I knew they'd hinder my speed and make me less effective, but I was so cold.

My socks were warmer than usual, oddly. I guess it was because I had them tucked deep in my dresser, far away from me all night in hopes that they wouldn’t freeze like my blanket always did++. They hadn’t, and I was grateful as I pulled my cold sweater off and pulled on the hoodie that'd been tucked in with them. After grabbing my shoes I moved sluggishly to the door, taking a deep breath and about to head out before stopping, my eyes widening as I felt the familiar crunch under my feet. I whipped around, turning the light on to look at the floor and falling back against the wall in shock, cursing at the inch of snow piled in my room. My dresser, my floor, the bed, everything that had a surface was covered in a thick coat of powder.

“Argh!” Raising my hand palm up, I gathered it all off the floor, forming it into one giant snowball that came up to just below my waist. “This is getting so fricken old, stupid fricken snow! What am I supposed to do with all this shit?!” 

Luckily for me it was early still as I rolled the ridiculous snowball down the hall, the cold biting into my hands as I sank my fingers into it with each push. At this point in the morning my teammates were usually still asleep, except maybe Soldier but he would be too busy with his hoard of raccoons needing breakfast to be out in the halls.

If this wasn’t the desert I’d probably use it as some elaborate prank to lift my spirits, but that’d just raise suspicion as to where I got all the snow from. So far everyone had been real nice to me here, even Spy was starting to warm up to me I think, but there's no telling what would happen if they found out what a freak of nature I was, so I rolled the snowball to the showers where I could melt it down out of sight.

Deciding not to waste water I just shoved the icy sphere in the last shower, knowing no one ever used that one due to the faulty pipes that sometimes didn't work. Backing away to make sure no one could see it if they walked by, I tugged the curtain closed, sighing. Should melt down by the end of the day, at least, and then I can relax. And even if someone does finds it before then, I’ll just pretend I got no clue where it came from. Not like anyone seen me putting it there, I thought as I escaped to the kitchen to scavenge something light for breakfast.

* * *

The second I rounded the corner, cloaked and confused, I watched as Scout hurried past me, wearing even heavier clothes than the last time I seen him. His skin was as pale as ever, making me worry about the boy's health. It seemed like every time I came looking for him he had this scared look on his face like he was going to be in trouble, making my curiosity so much worse.

While I tried to sneak after him I realized he didn't just look pale, he looked dead tired. We were in the middle of the desert at the dustbowl base, so he should be getting plenty of sun here during our day matches.

Why then, does it look like he hasn't stepped outside in months? Ever since he joined the Blu mercenary group I'd been coming over from Red to learn more about him and sometimes I'd go as far as to disguise myself as his team's Spy, finding out that he was a very peculiar boy who seemed intent on keeping his secrets, even though he would often slip up and expose some of them while behaving like a fool. It would seem that he was hiding something big, though. Perhaps something that even his mother didn't know. If I had gotten here just a bit earlier maybe I would have been able to see why he was in such a hurry, but he was already gone and I couldn't keep up with him without alerting him of my presence. Tomorrow I would try again, maybe get here a bit earlier. I knew I should just confront him, tell him who I really was, but I wasn't sure either of us were truly ready for that.

No, not yet. I would learn more about him, first, then I'd tell him. After all, he could be hiding something dangerous that might effect my desire to fix the past twenty five years of his life I'd missed.

* * *

Deciding to go catch a break during today’s match, I started looking for somewhere warm but secure that I could hide out, somewhere where no one from either team would find me. There weren’t exactly any hiding spots in the base, but I did find a spot that would work for a few minutes, at least. That’s all I needed.

I should have been safe on this side of the base, it was secluded and there was one stretch of hall that I could see down clearly, a few boxes I could use as cover if someone came by. Somehow, that wasn’t enough as I felt the end of a gun poke against my back, surprising me.

“Gotcha, Mate!” I whipped around, smacking the gun aside and stepping back.

“Stay back!” I raised my bat but stopped when a strange feeling hit me. The unfamiliar sensation of warmth washed over me and I couldn’t stop myself as I accidentally reached out for the enemy Sniper. Realizing what I was doing, I dropped my hands, scurrying back on my ass as the Sniper lowered his gun.

“What the hell you was that,” he asked. I hadn’t felt anything like that since I used to start little fires on the rooftops back in Boston. The flames would all die out pretty quick if I got too close to them, though, and the heat coming from the Sniper remained steady, even standing so close to me. Why was this guy so hot, and more importantly, why didn't my powers seem to be effecting him?

“Nuthin, stay back!” Even though I desperately wanted him to come closer, even if it was just to stab me instead of shoot me. Anything to feel that warmth again.

“You cold?” He was staring down at me with a blank yet curious look on his face, finally shouldering his gun and opting to leave his knife strapped to his back. There was nothing worse than false hope, so I remained wary as he stepped closer. The closer he got, the hotter it got, and by the time he was standing directly over me I felt the warmth washing over me again, sighing.

“You’re really hot, dude,” I said, not even thinking about the words til after they’d left my mouth and hung in the air for a second. When I realized what it sounded like I meant my cheeks flushed a bright red and I backtracked. “Burning up, I mean. I can feel it from here.”

“Yep, but you’re the complete opposite. Why so cold, ankle biter?” Against my better judgement, I reached up, meaning to touch his hand and maybe banish some of the cold in my body. The heat got much stronger though and against my will I froze up. Literally.

"Shit!" My arm frosted over in an attempt to maintain my usual low body temperature, making me drop it quickly in the hopes that he wouldn’t notice. Apparently, he’d been watching closely as he recoiled the second it happened, his eyes quickly lighting up with joy, though.

“Piss, you can- Mate, me too!” Raising his hand, the Sniper showed me a quick flick of fire, letting the embers shoot up and float down, sizzling out as they neared me.

“Holy shit, that’s awesome!” I stood up, revealing my palm and the ice crystallizing off it. I shot a small burst of snow up, mimicking his little embers as they drifted towards him, melting and falling quickly to the ground as they neared him.

“Now _that’s_ bloody useful! I bet you never get so hot you feel like you’re boiling,” he remarked, touching one of the icicles and watching it melt into my palm. While I formed more of them he stared at my hands, captivated. Not many people had looked at me like that. “Do you even get hot?”

“Never,” I said dryly, zero happiness in my voice. “Trust me, it ain’t all that great.”

“At least this is the desert, could be worse for ya, mate. I can’t do anything to cool off out here,” Sniper said, letting go of the icicle as there was almost nothing left of it again.

“Well, try this,” I slowly reached up, touching his palm with the tip of my finger and watching ice spread out quickly over his skin. It melted away fast but he still seemed to enjoy it.

“May I,” he asked, gesturing to the ice on my other hand. I nodded, breaking another icicle off the sleeve of my hoodie, which was quickly becoming encased in a sleek frost, for him to hold.

“That’s wonderful, that is,” he said, lifting it up and letting the cool water melting off it run onto his face. No one had ever really liked getting close to me, so I was a bit surprised when he reached up and grabbed my arm, tugging me against him. Heat radiated through me, waves of warmth unlike anything I’d ever experienced before. For a few seconds I stood, un-moving and just enjoying it until it started to overwhelm me as the heat continued to rise.  

“Sssssst, ow, ow, ow! That hurts!” I pushed away from him, my entire body beginning to freeze over, the familiar cold returning.

“Sorry, mate. Are you still new to this or something?” A bit offended at that, I chunked ice at him, glaring when he caught it and held onto it with a grin. Why didn’t my powers hurt him like his did me?

“I’ve had these powers since I was a kid, they aren't new," I said indignantly. "I don’t know, it just hurts if it gets _too_ hot. And like I said, you’re _really_ hot, pally.” He laughed, flicking the water left from the melted ice at me.

“I’ve never met anyone else with powers, maybe yours work a little differently than mine.” Once more he reached for me but on instinct I backed away, still a bit unsure about this Red Sniper. “Not gonna hurt you, mate, just been awhile since I felt something that could rival my own powers.”

“I’m not a somethin, pal, I’m a living person. Just… just don’t make any sudden moves, you got that?” Nodding quickly he eagerly took my hand, pressing it against his face. A bit uncertain, I tapped my fingers, sending little shivers through his body as a thin sheet of ice covered his skin, frosting over his face and down to his chest. It melted quickly, but I sensed that he liked it. 

“Do that again,” he said in a gruff voice, humming and releasing my hand to grab my other one and pull it up. His face was warm under my palm, and a bit scraggly from his five o’clock shadow. I kind of liked it, brushing my thumb over the rough hair. A loud bang outside had me pulling back, though, nearly falling over my own feet. Sniper stepped forward, pushing me against the wall and standing flush against me in the dark hall. The boxes offered a little protection as the enemy soldier ran by, not even noticing us. When we were in the clear I relaxed a bit, realizing I’d accidentally hit Sniper with a small blast of ice and his skin was currently steaming, the ice melting away and left him drenched.

The vapor coming off him was relaxing, though, and I leaned into it, sighing. My breath must have been cold cause Sniper leaned into me as well, letting his eyes drift shut. For just a moment both of us relished in the unfamiliar feeling of being just right. I was still basically a block of ice but it was melting quick under Sniper’s touch. I didn’t purposefully let it build up often, but since I didn’t want to get burned again I created another layer, watching as Sniper’s face relaxed even more. He really liked this, I guess. I can’t imagine being hot all the time, I literally couldn’t, I’ve never experienced it for longer than a few seconds, but I guess I’d let him hold me a little longer. Not for too much longer, just enough to get it out of our systems I told myself.

“You know your team is gonna lose without you helping, right?” He hummed in agreement, not even opening his eyes. “And my team is definitely not going  to do so well without me, let's be honest.”

“Then we’re even, so just shut up you spastic little gremlin.” And so I did, shutting my mouth and keeping quiet as we both evened each other out. Though, I think his power was stronger than mine- he’d probably had more practice- and I was starting to get uncomfortable, the ice falling off me and leaving me exposed. Suddenly, it got a lot hotter.

“Yo, dude, that kinda hurts,” I warned, feeling the jagged shards of ice start to form on my skin in retaliation against the heat. After giving me one last squeeze he let me go, stepping back. I sighed, disliking the loss of warmth but appreciating what I’d grown use to over the years.

“Guess it’s only right I let you go, seeing as how you helped me out,” he said, pulling his gun off his shoulder but keeping it pointed down.

“Maybe… Maybe if there’s a ceasefire we can do this again.” Ceasefires were rare, and I knew we wouldn’t be getting one without some random yet damaging event within the base that would ultimately make the ceasefire not even worthwhile.

“Or maybe we can meet up again during tomorrow’s match. Right here, same time. Just for a few minutes?” While I wasn’t too keen on getting this close to an enemy Sniper, this one was kind of special and seemed almost desperate for me to agree. It would be nice to actually feel warmth for once. Not to mention, it must be worse for him out here in the heat than it is for me, so I guess it’d be nice to help him out some more.

“This ain’t exactly your side of the base, Sniper. Sure you can manage the trip?” I froze a little ball of ice, about the size of one of my baseballs, and tossed it to him, trying to pretend I wasn’t being more nice than I needed to be. When he caught it and gave me a glance I shrugged. “One for the road.”

“Thanks. And I’ll make it just fine, ya twitchy hooligan. Get yourself here and I'll be waiting.” As he left I was feeling more than a little dazed and uncertain, deciding that maybe I should go have Medic check out my head because I must be damaged to have agreed to see that man again.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, f*g is used once in this chapter as a time-period-appropriate "no homo" based on when this story takes place.

I managed to slip into the Blu team’s base earlier than I thought I would. Disguised as the Blu Spy, I cloaked myself and went off in search of Scout, hoping he wasn’t in as much of a hurry today as he was yesterday. Of course, as I neared his room and watched as he came barreling out of it, dressed much lighter than usual, he seemed even more hurried than last time. I kept up with him today, though, following after him as he exited his room and made his way to the cafeteria. It was just the two of us. Standing awkwardly for a moment, Scout seemed to decide he wanted food and started towards the kitchen. I barely caught the door from closing behind him, slipping in and letting it shut behind me. From the way he froze up at the hinges squeaking, I guessed that he’d probably heard that. Whipping around and tossing something bright red at me, Scout shouted suspiciously,

“What are you doing skulkin around here, Spy? This is our base?”  I uncloaked, fumbling with the apple and managing to save it just barely. I used the brief distraction to think up a lie.

“It is too early for conversation, mon ami. I was simply hoping to avoid this,” I gestured to him before tossing the apple back to him. Turning to the kitchen ware I realized I needed an excuse to be down here as well. Perhaps… ah yes, coffee. I filled the coffee maker up with water and began to make it generously strong, though I wouldn’t even be drinking it.

“If that’s all you wanted then that’s all you gotta say, Pal, no need to turn invisible. I’m waiting on  the other guys right now anyway.” The fact that he bought my lie so easily worried me, but I pushed the thought away, deciding to take this opportunity to learn more about the boy. He’s been much more calm lately, I noticed. Or maybe calm wasn’t the right word. Perhaps it’s just that he was less relentless than he was when we first met.

 

Same thing as before but Scout’s pov

The following day I was almost too giddy to get dressed, falling over with my shorts, yes shorts, around my knees multiple times before I was able to pull them up. I was so excited about seeing the Red Sniper again that I almost forgot to lock my door on the way out, leaving a pile of snow gathered in the center of my room for anyone to see. It’d be melted by the time I got back but I was in too much of a hurry to care. Not having to stop to dispose of a giant ice ball made the trip to the cafeteria much faster, putting me there before anyone else and long before the match would be starting. While I liked being up before the rest of my teammates, I’d much rather sit and wait for them to get here before I ate anything. Guess I’m just a people person. 

When I went into the kitchen to get started on breakfast I heard the door squeak behind me, making me pause. I turned to see it shut quietly, no one on either side of it. Huffing I picked up an apple from the counter and tossed it at the door, light enough not to do any real damage to the cloaked Spy that it smacked into, startling.

“What are you doing skulking around here, Spy? This is our base,” I said loudly, watching as he decloaked and barely caught the apple before it fell to the floor..

“It is too early for conversation, mon ami. I was hoping to avoid zhis.” He threw the apple back to me and began making coffee, something I’d never seen him do before. He had trouble finding the button to even turn the machine on.

“That’s all you gotta say then, pally, no need to turn invisible. I’m waiting on the other guys right now anyway.”A bit surprised that I wasn’t going to berate him over his exhaustion, Spy just nodded and stood there, waiting for the coffee to start dripping into the pot. Things between us had calmed down a bit recently. Spy seemed a bit more patient with me and in return I was starting to figure out when it was best to not run my mouth and get him angry just for the hell of it. 

I busied myself looking for eggs in the meantime, figuring that it’d be better than sitting here doing nothing. I could make breakfast for everyone, except Pyro and Demo. Pyro never eats with us and Demo is always too hungover for food. 

“Would you like some help with zhat?” The suspicious glance I threw his way made Spy chuckle, turning the heat down on his water. “I do not intend to poison zhe food, I simply thought you may want some company.”

“I… yeah, thanks!” Ignoring his small nod I handed him the bread I’d grabbed from the pantry, not sure if he really wanted to help or was just being polite. He refused to take the bread and instead took the light carton of eggs from my other hand. “You don’t gotta do that, I know how to make eggs!’

“Zhen you should know how to make toast, as well,” he said, a hint of laughter in his voice. Was he joking around with me? Sometimes he seemed like a completely different person when it was just the two of us during these early or late times we bumped into each other. “Have you received your mother’s latest letter? I seen that one had come in when I was last at the administrator's office.”

“Yeah, I read it already. She mostly just wanted to let me know what’s been going on in her life, and some stuff about my brothers. I wrote her back already.” We worked quietly for a little while, both of us being serious about our cooking, though I was just toasting bread, and to my surprise he broke the extended silence first. 

“You still look pale today.” I froze, glancing sideways at him.

“Huh?” He reached up, as if to touch my arm, and then dropped his hand back down, looking to the pan sizzling in front of him. 

“You seem sickly, I mean. Are you ill?” Spy wasn’t exactly easy to read, not that I was too good at reading people in the first place, but I think he sounded genuinely concerned when he asked that last part. I chuckled nervously, turning my face as far from him as I could.

“Don’t say that, Medic is gonna overhear and drag me down for a checkup,” I joked, brushing off the momentary fear that he’d figured something he shouldn’t’ve out. 

“Have you been avoiding one?” It wasn’t rare for him to get inquisitive with me, in fact most of our conversations were me answering bizarre questions he had, but I felt like he was hinting at me hiding something. That could just be my guilty conscious, though. Dancing around his question wasn’t going to make me seem less guilty, I decided.

“Doc’s got enough to worry about. Unless I’m dying I ain’t bothering him,” I tried to say bravely, hoping I sounded more confident in the lie than I felt. I wasn’t exactly sick, not the way he was thinking, but if it got him to back off I’d go with it.

“It would be best if you went to him if you don’t feel well, even if he is busy. Zhat is his job, is it not?” Though I wasn’t sure if Medic’s job actually included taking care of us when we were sick, I didn’t push it, simply nodding in agreement and stacking toast on a plate. 

“I’m fine, honest, but I’ll do that if I get sick.” Somewhat appeased, Spy turned the heat down on the old stove and looking over at me. 

“Good. Now, hand me the salt.” 

Toast, eggs, and I know we have biscuits somewhere but I didn’t feel like digging for them in the cabinets. It wasn’t much, but we weren’t as well stocked as usual out here in the desert. Storing meat for a whole month was pretty much out of the question, and our pantry was dwindling. A new shipment of supplies would be in at the end of the week, though. 

“Do you think they approved my request, Spy?” I asked, suddenly remembering that I’d been trying to get ahold of a book Ma wrote to me about. Spy smiled for a brief second but quickly hid it, looking away from me.

“Perhaps. You’ll just have to find out when the supplies come in, won’t you?” That was a little odd, but whatever. 

“I hope it does. It’s been boring as hell out here lately.” We didn’t talk much more after that, and when the food was done and set out Spy disappeared, leaving to do who knows what before our match. That was about when everyone else started waking up, stumbling into the kitchen as they smelled food and coffee. It was good to have a moment to relax before I went and risked meeting the Sniper today.

After breakfast we didn’t have much time before the match was starting, and I was starting to regret eating so much toast as my stomach churned. Between the nerves and the running, I was bound to throw up. 

“You alright, Scout?” Spy asked, seeming much more energized than he had this morning. 

“Yeah, just excited for the match,” I said cheerfully, grinning ear to ear. “Or maybe those eggs you made were bad,” I joked. He shook his head, a confused look on his face before leaving me be. That wasn’t exactly unusual for him, he liked to pretend we didn’t talk as much as we do. 

I wasn’t actually excited about the match one bit, not after thinking about what may happen if someone found out what I was going to do. The moment the doors opened, I nearly had a heart attack. I didn’t have to go there immediately, but I did anyway, shooting a soldier along the way and hoping no one else saw me heading into the secluded hall. 

I had to wait for a few minutes, flinching at every echo I heard, before I heard the sound of feet quickly tapping at the other end of the hall. I hid behind the same boxes as before in case it wasn’t Sniper, holding my gun up. 

“You down there, Snow White?” I wrinkled my nose at the nickname, shaking my head and poking my head out.

“You are  _ not  _ calling me that,” I said, dropping my gun and stepping towards his tall figure. My entire brain seemed to malfunction as he pulled me against him in what seemed like a hug. Warm and fuzzy all over, I sighed, accepting the gesture

“Fag.”

“Don’t got any on me,” he said, hands dropping to my arms as he leaned down and pressed his face against my shoulder. “Now that hits the spot.” Both of us were silent, content. 

* * *

How foolish I’d been to talk so much while disguised as my Blu counterpart. If Scout caught on or discussed any of this morning’s conversation with him he’d find out I’d been sneaking around pretending to be someone I’m not. I couldn’t help myself, though. The need to know what kind of person he truly was overpowered my rational side and I knew I’d continue to risk being found out every day.

Long after I left this morning, I seen him during the match, heading off somewhere while the rest of his team kept straight. As odd as it was, I couldn’t risk going to investigate today. Keeping up appearances was more important than a little curiosity.


End file.
